1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for supporting a fishing rod and for providing a periodic lifting motion to the rod to effect jigging and more particularly pertains to supporting fishing rods and effecting periodic jigging through a continuous and automatic motion imparting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a devices for supporting rods and for jigging the supported rods is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting rods and for jigging the supported rods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting fishing rods and jigging the rods periodically are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,580 to Schulte et al. a device for jigging a fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,255 to Campbell discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,616 to Wilsey discloses a fish bait jigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,411 to Ecker an electrically operated fishing jigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,317 to Evans discloses an apparatus or supporting and agitating a fishing rod.
In this respect, the device for supporting a fishing rod and for providing a periodic lifting motion to the rod to effect jigging according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of support fishing rods and effect periodic jigging through a continuous and automatic motion imparting mechanism.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for supporting a fishing rod and for providing a periodic lifting motion to the rod to effect jigging which can be used for supporting fishing rods and effecting periodic jigging through a continuous and automatic motion imparting mechanism. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.